Pecados y Rendiciones
by Srita Maddox1326
Summary: - Pecados y Redenciones ARGUMENTO A los cuarenta y cinco, Alice ya ha tenido unas cuantas relaciones, algunas no estuvieron mal y otras fueron par olvidar. Usa su experiencia en el tema para su columna semanal en una revista. Su artículo más reciente, "Pecados Sexuales"que mencionan los siete pecados capitales que los hombres cometen en las relaciones sexuales. Pero aho
1. Chapter 1

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**XOXO.**_

**- Pecados y Redenciones **

**ARGUMENTO **

A los cuarenta y cinco, Alice ya ha tenido unas cuantas relaciones, algunas no estuvieron mal y otras fueron par olvidar. Usa su experiencia en el tema para su columna semanal en una revista. Su artículo más reciente, _**"Pecados Sexuales"**_ que mencionan los siete pecados capitales que los hombres cometen en las relaciones sexuales. Pero ahora, Alice tiene un contendiente: un reportero, un jovencito enteradillo, que ha escrito, a su vez una lista.

Jasper espera que su artículo, _**"Redención Sexual"**_, dé qué hablar y lo lance a la gran revista. También espera demostrar que hombres y mujeres, especialmente los veinteañeros como él, no son completos pecadores. Pero cuando se enfrenta cara a cara con la infame _**"Mama Ali",**_ como se la conoce en la oficina, Jasper se da cuenta de que además de su edad y sabiduría, Alice tiene otra arma secreta, su increíble sex apeal.

No siendo de los que se rinden, Jasper decide que intentará seguir sus propios consejos para seducir a Alice. Y Alice está lista para ver si este joven guaperas puede seguirle el ritmo, tanto en la imprenta como en el dormitorio.

CAPITULO 1

_**Pecados Sexuales, por Alice Brandon. **_

1. Él raras veces (o nunca) hace el primer movimiento.

2. Él siempre se marcha directamente después del sexo, o…

3. Nunca se marcha después del sexo - ¡y quiero que se marche!

4. Él quiere dominarme, o…

5. Quiere que yo lo cuide a él y a sus necesidades.

6. Él es inmaduro.

7. Él quiere casarse conmigo y yo =Ya Estuve Allí y Lo Hice'.

—Me gustan esto, Alice. Provocativo sin ser demasiado cursi. —La profunda voz de Carlisle Cullen resonó por la línea telefónica. Alice no estaba tan segura. —Es ñoño, Carlisle.

—Es lo que vende. Diré a John que ponga tu aportación en el número uno en la edición del próximo domingo. —El hombre la había contratado casi directamente al salir de la universidad hacía más de dos décadas y había confiado en sus instintos desde entonces, pero de repente sonó dudoso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Él sonaba bastante inocente.

—Te he visto pasar por dos matrimonios, el nacimiento de tu único hijo, dos décadas y media de competir contra las asiduas a Como y todas las revistas para hombres en los noventa: creo que todo eso, más el plus de nuestra amistad me cualifica para pedirte que cortes la mierda, Carlisle.

Él se rio entre dientes. —Tan sutil como siempre. Bueno, pero no te va a gustar.

—Vamos a ver—Ella se preparó mentalmente— _¿Reducciones de personal? ¿Después de más de veinte años con Cullen Publications, al final se quedaba sin trabajo? ¿O John Hale, un editor al que ella había ayudado a entrenarse hacía doce años, se marchaba? _

—Hay un nuevo…uh, escritor, un joven, y trabajará en la oficina de Kansas City contigo.

—De acuerdo. — ¿Él quiere mi trabajo? ¿El dueño de la revista va a retirar a Mamá Ali y me va a echar con los comerciales o, peor, a hacerme escribir anuncios de maquillaje?

—Ha escrito para algunos de los periódicos de mayor tirada de Nueva York, ha cubierto historias por todo el mundo, pero ahora quiere intentar trabajar para una revista. Le envió una columna a John y este la aceptó.

—Genial. (_**Joderrrr)**_….-Carlisle se apresuró a decir—: No es para sustituir la columna de consejos de Mamá Ali; es para complementarla.

—Aaaaahhh.

Casi podía oír la risa del hombretón. —Alice, tu columna es uno de nuestros sellos, el hecho que tantas otras revistas hayan intentado contratarte es la prueba. No, este niño te gustará —tosió suavemente—. Joven. Lo siento, él no es ningún niño.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Jasper Whitlock.

—No he oído hablar de él. —Ella frunció el ceño. No, ¿verdad?

—Y no tienes por qué. Como dije, es un principiante en revistas. Aunque me gustaría que lo tomaras bajo tu ala si necesita ayuda. Asegurarte de que esta colaboración tenga éxito.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Bien. Lo vas a conocer a la hora del almuerzo.

_**Redención Sexual, por Jasper Whitlock. **_

_**1. Cogerla con la guardia baja. **_

_**2. Quedarse después del sexo si ella lo quiere así, incluso si eso significa quedarse dormido. **_

_**3. Si ella quiere que te marches, hazlo, pero no antes de haberla puesto cachonda. **_

_**4. Convertirte en su chico dócil y obediente y contarle tus problemas. **_

_**5. Rechazar su ayuda, su dinero y su consejo. **_

_**6. Demostrarle que eres maduro, incluso paternal. **_

— ¿Qué le ha pasado al último punto? —Carlisle Cullen estudiaba atentamente la hoja de papel de delante de él—. Alice tiene siete puntos en su lista. Si tienes que refutarla, ¿no deberías haber contrapuesto algo a cada uno de sus puntos?

—No tengo todas las respuestas resueltas. —Jasper encendió su ordenador portátil sobre la pequeña mesa adyacente al espacioso escritorio de su mejor amigo. Sus empleos no estaban directamente relacionados, pero era genial trabajar con un amigote con experiencia editorial que pudiera criticar sus trabajos de vez en cuando—. No se puede decir mucho más que no lo hagas para refutar el matrimonio, ¿no?

—Empresa ambiciosa, Jasper —una burlona sonrisa apareció lentamente en la cara de Carlisle—. ¿En serio lo vas a hacer?

—Mi editor me dio su palabra. Aceptaron mi propuesta. Una refutación diaria durante una semana entera a la columna de Amor Con Alice. Luego esperamos a la respuesta de los lectores y vemos si tengo trabajo una vez que la columna de " _él dijo se enfrente a la de ella dijo_" —Jasper giró sus manos con las palmas arriba y las abrió expresivamente—. Esto es una contratación en prueba, así que no me debería preocupar de que me descubran todavía.

—Tu padre aceptó esto, quieres decir. Sólo que no se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres el autor. —Carlisle se reclinó en su silla y cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza—. Él está esperando, ¿verdad?

—El viejo no me ha hecho ni caso desde que me gradué. Estoy sorprendido de que incluso apareciera en la ceremonia.

Carlisle desenganchó las manos y se inclinó adelante. —Mira, es hora de que acabes con tu deseo de complacer al jefe. Él es un encargado difícil, pero es justo. Tu padre conoce el negocio, es solamente que es un implacable hombre de negocios.

—Tú no tuviste que crecer con él frunciéndote el ceño 24/71. —Se apartó del marco de la puerta y puso las manos en las caderas—. Además, mi editor es John Hale, no Papá.

— ¿Y no crees que Carlisle notará que su último trabajador en la revista tiene el nombre y el segundo apellido de su hijo único?

—Yo siempre he sido hale, incluso en las firmas de mis artículos. Y ya que soy un free-lance, lo de la nómina no es como para destapar la olla, ¿verdad? Whitlock no es el más raro de los apellidos, quiero decir, era el de mi madre —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Además, la única otra persona además de ti en esta oficina que me conoce es la ayudante ejecutiva de mi padre.

— ¿Lilian?

—Sip. La vi salir cuando yo entraba la última vez que estuve en la casa. Y ella no parecía como si hubiera ido a tratar asuntos de trabajo con el viejo, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Jesús, Jasper. ¡No me lo habías contado!

—No había ninguna necesidad. Ella es la novia de mi padre y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Carlisle resopló. — ¿Y si te la encuentras aquí?

—Entonces muy probablemente se lo dirá a mi padre y él sabrá que estoy trabajando para la revista. Nada del otro mundo. Como ya dije, de todos modos no le importará una mierda.

—Que te lo crees tú, hombre. Solo que no te sorprendas si tu padre te vigila de lejos, o si ya sabe que estás aquí y está comprobando a ver si te caes de culo o qué.

—Si me caigo, entonces me levantaré, compensaré a John y buscaré otro empleo si es necesario. Pero tengo que intentarlo. He estado vagabundeando por el mundo el tiempo suficiente. Ya es hora de instalarme, hacerme un hueco... y soy un maldito buen escritor, para tu información.

—Tranquilo, colega —Carlisle se rio y levantó las manos—. Soy el que te corrigió tu asquerosa gramática en el instituto y quien escuchó mientras leías en voz alta cada una de tus primeras tentativas en la ciencia-ficción, ¿recuerdas?

—Asquerosa gramática —Jasper resopló—. Muérdeme —entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Gracias, también, por dejar que me apalanque en tu oficina hasta que consiga un sitio para mí.

Carlisle hizo el gesto de que tomara asiento al otro lado de la enorme mesa de redactor de caoba y continuó. —Mira, caray, quiero que esto funcione. Has puesto tus talentos en el periodismo, colega, has cubierto de todo, desde política a guerras y ya es hora de que tengas algo de diversión y no sólo aventura. Sólo que no quiero que te concentres demasiado en atraer la atención del viejo. Si no ha pasado ya antes de esto, no va a suceder ahora, compañero.

— ¡Aaarrrgh! —Jasper se derrumbó en la silla de cuero y midió a Carlisle mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me lo pregunté cada vez que las balas volaban sobre mi cabeza en Iraq, si mi padre estaría leyendo mi columna en el Times o en el Post o si se preguntaba si lograría volver a los Estados Unidos?

Carlisle asintió. —Sip. Solamente me pregunto si acaso no estás intentando algo nuevo para ver si esto o eso o lo que venga después sea lo que le haga sentarse y hacerte caso. ¿Quieres eso de él, Jazz? Nunca has hablado en realidad sobre él, y ahora... quiero decir, ¿qué coño, hombre?

Jasper miró a lo lejos por un momento. —Quiero que él me mire sin verla a ella. Mi madre. Lleva muerta veintidós años yo creo que no me ha mirado a mí sin verla a ella desde... bueno, desde justo después de mi quinto cumpleaños. Sé que le mata que me parezca tanto a ella, que tenga sus mismos intereses. Su pasión por la escritura no es la única cosa, pero concordarás conmigo en que es la más evidente.

—Tal vez él esté preocupado de que te mueras mientras cubres una historia.

—Salí de Irak sin un rasguño —dijo Jasper secamente—. Creo que puedo hacerlo de Kansas.

—No estés tan seguro. Otros lo han intentado y han fallado. Además, ¿no te ofreciste tú a mudarte aquí? Venga, hombre, ¿acaso no estás aquí en parte porque te has cansado del estrés del Este? Y luego estaba aquello del que Veamos si nuestros lectores del medio-oeste se llevan bien con la revista y...'

—Ah, cállate, joder. Sí, quise trasladarme aquí. Añoraba tu asqueroso trasero y la horrorosa comida de tu esposa y me cansé de hacer señales a las taxis para llamarlos y de volar a oriente medio. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Y por si acaso tu padre no sabe que estás aquí, ¿cómo vas a hacer cuando él lo averigüe? De vez en cuando viene a la oficina, ¿sabes?

—No muy a menudo. Él construyó su imperio y ahora está bastante feliz controlándolo desde su torre de marfil. —Jasper se encogió de hombros—. ¿Si viene? Bueno, soy uno de los escritores de menos rango. Me es bastante fácil mantenerme apartado de su camino hasta que me revele. ¿Satisfecho? —dijo echándole una sonrisa burlona a su amigo.

—No estaré completamente satisfecho hasta que conozcas a alguien como María, alguien cuyas malas cazuelas y aliento mañanero sean preferibles a los solitarios ambientes de los bares y las solitarias noches abrazado al mando a distancia y a los restos de comida para llevar —Carlisle chasqueó los dedos—. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos un almuerzo al que ir en el Salty Iguana.

Jasper miró con el ceño fruncido su reloj. —Sí, John me dejó un correo electrónico acerca de eso. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Por cierto, ¿con quién vamos a encontrarnos?

—Ah, sólo es Alice Brandon. La ex-terapeuta sexual ahora convertida en columnista. Y —se aclaró la garganta—, la autora de esa basura que tú intentas desacreditar —Carlisle cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina, haciendo un gesto a Jasper para que lo siguiera—. Vamos, compañero. Llegar tarde a una cita con la gran Mamá Ali podría ser considerado un signo de... ¿cuál era el número seis? Eso, un signo de inmadurez.

1..-_24 horas los 7 días de la semana... qué padre más tostón (N. de la T.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 2

Jasper hizo una pausa en la entrada del restaurante. Con su mirada examinó a los clientes, buscando a su redactor, con quien ya se había reunido una vez, y la mujer a la que se iba a oponer.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlos en un reservado al final del salón. La ruidosa, gruesa y ronca voz de John era inconfundible. Era la mujer con él, sin embargo, quien capturó su atención. Asombrosa era la primera palabra que vino a su mente mientras Carlisle y él caminaban a través del restaurante.

—Carlisle. Jasper —dijo John en cuanto los descubrió—, vengan y relájense —Acarició el banco a su lado—. Carlisle, quiero hablar de las columnas que estos dos están haciendo. —Carlisle se sentó al lado de John y los dos se lanzaron a una conversación, dejando a Jasper libre acceso a su otra compañía.

Jasper se deslizó en el reservado al lado de Alice, ofreciendo su mano. — ¿Adivino que usted es Alice Brandon? Soy Jasper Whitlock. Es agradable conocerla, Srta. Brandon.

De cerca, cambió su opinión. Esta mujer no era solamente asombrosa. No lo que él llamaría. Clásicamente. Hermosa, pero había algo en ella. Era impresionante de un modo muy sensual. Su pelo negro, cortado en un estilo corto puntiagudo, enmarcados pómulos altos y profundos ojos marrones acentuados. Ojos que, en este momento, parecieron observarlo con un soñoliento brillo de ven-a-la-cama. Una dama interesante.

Oh sí, definitivamente interesante. Al menos su cuerpo lo pensaba. Sus pantalones se apretaron al frente mientras la sangre aumentaba al sur, levantando su polla a media asta. No llevaría mucho ponerla en modo totalmente funcional. Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? Se había sentido atraído instantáneamente por mujeres en el pasado, pero nunca con esta urgencia. Alice Brandon definitivamente tenía algo. Ella podría ir a su cama en cualquier momento que quisiera. Mientras la miraba fijamente, sus labios pintados de cobre se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa atrevida.

— ¿Le gusta lo que ve? —comentó irónicamente.

Esperaba no estarse ruborizando. —Lamento si he sido grosero, mirándola así. Es solo…no es lo que esperaba. No pude evitarlo —buena salvada, amigo—. Espero no haberla ofendido —ofreció una sonrisa encantadora.

Alice pareció saber exactamente que había estado esperado a una desaliñada mujer mayor, no ella, de seguro. Jasper apreció que fuera consciente de su propio atractivo.

— ¿Por qué me ofendería cuándo un hombre me dice algo así? —Ella rio entre dientes—. Simplemente lo tomaré como un cumplido, en particular a mi edad.

Un temblor se deslizó por la espina de Jasper. Mierda, hasta su voz lo encendía. Ronca.

Llena de promesas. Y seguro como el infierno que le gustaría que ella estuviera sobre él. Alejó las imágenes eróticas que llenaron su cabeza e intentó concentrarse en el negocio. — ¿John te ha hablado sobre la columna que me han encargado escribir?

Dándose vuelta hacia él, apoyó su codo sobre el borde de la mesa y descansó su mejilla en la palma. — ¿Realmente piensas que puedes refutar toda mi filosofía, Jasper? Llevo mucho tiempo en esto. No estoy segura de que los lectores respondan positivamente a la idea de que un hombre, sobre todo uno más joven, sepa más que ellos de sexo. Después de todo, la mayoría de mis lectores son mujeres.

—Oh, no estoy intentando educarlos o demostrar que están equivocados. Solamente mostrar la otra cara de la moneda-del-sexo desde el punto de vista masculino. Bueno, desde el punto de vista de un hombre joven, de todos modos.

Alice se inclinó más cerca. Jasper tomó aliento fuertemente. Bien, la mujer claramente coqueteaba con él, probablemente en un esfuerzo para acobardarlo. Nah, no iba a funcionar. De hecho… Mientras la idea echaba raíces en su cerebro, Jasper sonrió abiertamente. Esto en realidad podría funcionar a su favor. Subir la apuesta en la medida que su artículo continuara. — ¿Crees todo lo que cuentas en tu columna?

—Por supuesto que lo hago o no lo escribiría —ella se enderezó en su asiento y dejó caer sus manos a su regazo. La mirada de Jasper cayó a donde ella torcía sus dedos, a pocos centímetros de su ingle. Su erección se impuso de nuevo mientras se permitía imaginar la vista bajo su falda.

—Entonces has estado saliendo con los tipos incorrectos. Los hombres jóvenes pueden ser apasionantes. Llenos de vida. Verdaderos tigres en la cama también —raras veces o nunca, él hacía el primer movimiento. Era tiempo de volver las tornas sobre la Srta. Alice Brandon.

Hábilmente la alcanzó bajo la mesa, Jasper recorrió con la punta de su dedo desde su codo hasta su mano entonces rozó con la yema del dedo pulgar su muñeca. — ¿Qué te parece, Alice?

— ¿Piensas que tus teorías contradirían las mías?

— ¿Me estás retando, Jasper? —ella sonrió abiertamente, sus cejas se levantaron con divertida incredulidad.

—Puedes apostar que lo hago. Una competición. Tu columna contra la mía. Dejaremos a los lectores decidir quien es el ganador.

—Acepto. Pero tengo una cosa que recordarte. Me como a muchachos pequeños como tú para el almuerzo.

Jasper echó un vistazo a John y Carlisle, quienes todavía estaban hundidos profundamente en la conversación, y usó el borde de la mesa como palanca para levantarse. Entonces se inclinó como si estuviera a punto de susurrarle algo y chasqueó en su oído con la punta de la lengua. —Una cosa para que recuerdes, Srta. Brandon —murmuró—, me gusta un poco de perversión con el sexo.

Alice se levantó y se estiró, girando su cuello para intentar aliviar el dolor que tenía en él, por estar inclinada sobre su escritorio toda la tarde. No le importaba la parte de la escritura. Era en el pulimento y corrección donde ella difería de sus colegas. Era de la vieja escuela, prefiriendo manejar aquella etapa sobre el papel, en vez de corregir sobre el ordenador. Infiernos, tal vez solamente se hacía demasiado vieja para cambiar sus métodos.

Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios mientras vagaba hacia a la ventana con vistas a la calle. Ja, no soy demasiado vieja para dar a Jasper Whitlock una carrera por su dinero.

Él la intrigaba. Ciertamente presionó sus botones. Sí, no le importaría un poco de palmada y cosquillas con el hombre joven. No es que ella hubiera tenido alguna vez una relación con alguien que no fuera de su edad o mayor, pero seguro que estaba tentada con este. Si sólo sus lectores supieran…

Se apoyó contra el marco de ventana y observó a las personas que se precipitaban a casa del trabajo. Debería poner su culo en marcha, también. Ya eran bien pasadas las seis. La mayor parte del personal de la revista ya se habría ido. Se tomaría unos minutos más para relajarse y luego seguir su camino.

Su mente regresó a Jasper Whitlock y lo que le gustaría hacer con él. Era una bestia sexy. Solo pensar en la sonrisa que le había dirigido a la hora de comer era suficiente para tener sus hormonas rugiendo por su cuerpo. De repente se echó a reír. —Eres una vieja mofeta libidinosa, Alice Brandon, perderte por alguien quien tiene que ser al menos quince años más joven que tú. Eres demasiado vieja para esto.

—Nunca demasiado vieja —susurró una voz detrás de ella—, pero te equivocas. A veces a un hombre joven realmente le gusta hacer el primer movimiento.

Alice chilló, pero antes que pudiera girar, unas manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y se encontró presionada contra un duro pecho masculino. El aroma amaderado de una familiar loción para después de afeitar jugó con sus sentidos y no tuvo que preguntarse demasiado quien era.

— ¡Jesús, Jasper! Me quitaste diez años de encima. Por un momento, pensé que mi corazón se había paralizado del miedo.

—Mis disculpas. ¿Quieres que te realice un pequeño masaje cardiaco para ponerlo en marcha otra vez? —deslizó su mano hacia arriba y ahuecó su pecho izquierdo.

Una descarga de sensaciones la golpeó. Calor. Excitación. Viajando de sus pechos a su vientre. Alice jadeó y dejó caer su cabeza atrás contra su hombro.

—Hum, Jasper —logró decir. Los latidos resonaban en su cabeza de manera que apenas podía oírse hablar.

—Sí, te dije que tu primer punto estaba errado, ¿verdad? —Empujó su pelvis contra ella—. Mujer, he estado así de duro desde que hablamos en el almuerzo. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti, y tampoco hablo de aquella tonta apuesta. Tú me enciendes y por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer el primer movimiento para ver a donde va esto.

— ¿No tienes problema en tener una relación con una mujer mayor? —se presionó atrás ligeramente mientras él molía lo que se sentía como si fuera una impresionante erección contra su trasero. Calor líquido corrió por sus venas, encendiendo pinchazos de exquisito fuego sobre cada nervio que pasaba.

Lógicamente, sabía que debería echarlo de allí, después de todo, ellos tenían que trabajar juntos, pero no lo iba hacer. Disfrutaría del paseo mientras pudiera, porque nunca se había sentido más viva, más atractiva, que en este momento. Jasper probablemente solo intentaba anotar puntos con ella, pero no estaba realmente preocupada.

Mamá Ali había estado por allí mucho tiempo y tenía fieles seguidores entre los lectores. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, sería capaz de convencer a Jasper de olvidar la apuesta y concentrarse en la química entre ellos. No es que esperara que su aventura durara mucho tiempo. Las relaciones que comenzaban de esta manera por lo general no lo hacían, su experiencia anterior como terapeuta sexual le había mostrado esto.

¿Pero qué diablos? Al menos podría aprovecharlo mientras durara. A los cuarenta y cinco no era ninguna flor de primavera y lo consideraba más una ventaja que un obstáculo en el dormitorio. Si no por otra cosa, enseñaría a Jasper como complacer a una mujer mayor. Entonces Jasper movió su otra mano para acariciar su pecho derecho. Todos los pensamientos maduros y racionales cesaron en ese instante.

—Mmm —suspiró ella —, el corazón no está en ese lado.

Jasper rio entre dientes antes de hocicar en su cuello. —Sabes, era una mierda cuando era niño. Recuerdo cuando estaba en la escuela primaria, había una muchacha realmente mandona que molestaba como el infierno a todos los chicos. Ella se desarrolló temprano, entonces los muchachos le hicieron la vida difícil por tener senos y tener que usar sujetador tan joven.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con dónde está mi corazón? —su aliento quedó atrapado en su pecho mientras Jasper jugaba con el botón superior de su chaqueta antes de abrirla.

—Estoy llegando a eso —deshizo el siguiente botón—. Para vengarse de esa muchacha por alguna cosa malvada que hizo, los chicos reunieron todo su dinero y lo enviaron a una de aquellas revistas para hombres por un equipo para aumentar el tamaño del pecho. Cuando vino, contenía un enorme sujetador de algodón con un recorte de la mano de un hombre y un lema que decía que el masaje aumenta el tamaño del pecho. —Rio entre dientes, concentrándose en el último botón de su chaqueta.

— ¿Ah, bueno no quieres que yo este desequilibrada, cierto? ¿Tratamiento equilibrado para ambos pechos? —Intentó girar, pero él la detuvo, resbalando la chaqueta de sus hombros antes de tomar sus pechos cubiertos de encaje otra vez. Gracias al cielo que llevo uno de mis mejores sujetadores hoy.

Jasper acarició sus pechos, exprimiéndolos cuidadosamente, frotando la palma de su mano contra sus pezones. Pezones que estaban duros y palpitando. Entonces destrabó el frente del sujetador y tomó las crestas como guijarros entre el pulgar y el índice. Alice sintió el tirón de sensación claramente abajo en su coño.

— ¿Estas excitada ya, Alice? —Todavía pellizcando un pezón, él movió otra mano abajo por su cuerpo y la puso entre sus piernas—. Necesito más pruebas.

Temblores bajaron por la columna vertebral de Alice. Dios, ella estaba tan cerca de correrse solo por puro deseo. _¿Cuánto más podría manejar? _

—Quítate la falda —exigió de repente —, y cuélgala en el marco de la ventana.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se precipitaba para complacerlo. El sonido de la cremallera fue casi un asalto a sus sentidos. Una vez que la falda fue desabrochada, Jasper deslizó su mano entre sus muslos y tiró, permitiendo a la falda deslizarse abajo de sus piernas. Durante un breve instante, Alice sintió pánico sobre su diferencia de edad. _¿Repugnaría a Jasper?_ Entonces dejó de preocuparse mientras él pasaba su mano sobre sus nalgas, tirando de su ropa interior.

— ¿Quien lo habría adivinado? —susurró—. A la asombrosa Mamá Ali le gusta la ropa interior sexy.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras Jasper se arrodillaba detrás de ella. Hubo un instante de absoluto silencio. Entonces sintió sus manos rozando sus caderas. Acariciando su trasero. Siguiendo la línea de su tanga mientras desaparecía entre las mejillas de su trasero.

—Extiende tus piernas, nena.

Al momento en que lo hizo, su mano serpenteó entre sus muslos y se perdió en la longitud de su coño, tirando de los bordes de su ropa interior de piel.

— ¡Hum!, tan mojado. Tan caliente —entonces agarró la pequeña tira de encaje que sostenía el triángulo delantero de la ropa interior en su lugar y tiró. La tira se rompió, y la ropa interior de Alice siguió a la falda en el suelo a sus pies.

Ella jadeó, la tensión atravesando su cuerpo. —Oh Dios, Jasper, me estás volviendo loca.

Se inclinó hacia delante y pellizcó su trasero desnudo. —Me alegra no ser el único que está a punto de subirse por las paredes debido a la frustración sexual —arrastrando la punta de sus dedos sobre su mojado coño, separó sus hinchados labios y se sumergió en su humedad.

—Déjame girar —rogó, necesitando ver su cara.

—No, yo dirijo este proceso por el momento. Esto trata de tus necesidades, tus deseos, Alice. No todos los hombres más jóvenes son tan egoístas que necesitan ser atendidos.

— ¡Quieres dejar aquel maldito artículo y joderme de una vez!

Sin advertencia, Jasper, todavía sobre sus rodillas detrás de ella, empujó dos dedos dentro. Su aliento salió en un gemido áspero, seguido de un gemido aún más fuerte de decepción cuando él se retiró. — ¡Jasper!

Alice pateó la falda lejos de sus pies y extendió sus piernas aún más. Se inclinó hacia delante, empujando sus caderas hacia él, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara con sus servicios eróticos.

Este era un hombre inteligente. No necesitó ninguna otra incitación. Bombeó sus dedos dentro y fuera de su dolorido coño, reduciendo la marcha cada tanto para frotar su palpitante clítoris. Sus piernas temblaron. Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron, intentando sostenerlo fuertemente. Los músculos de su vientre se apretaron mientras la tensión crecía más y más fuerte.

—Córrete para mí, bebé —susurró, entonces mordió un poco la carnosa curva de su trasero.

—Déjame sentir tu coño apretar mis dedos.

Espasmos se liberaron y las convulsiones se propagaron por todo su cuerpo. Su corazón tronó. El aliento atrapado en su pecho y sus dedos agarraron el borde del alféizar mientras sus piernas amenazaron con ceder. —Santo jodido infierno —dijo entre jadeos.

—No has visto nada aún —se enderezó y la giró.

Debería haberse sentido avergonzada, estando de pie ante él en nada más que un par de altos tacones rojos y un sujetador de encaje enganchado sobre sus brazos, pero no lo estaba. La improbabilidad de la situación, lo inadecuado de tener sexo en su lugar de trabajo de los últimos más de veinte años, Cristo, casi tanto como él había vivido, maldita sea. Excitación corrió por sus venas.

Su cuerpo zumbaba con la culminación sexual, pero todavía quería más. Quería sentir a Jasper dentro de ella, llenándola hasta que solo pudiera enfocarse en su dura polla. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, tomó su mano y la tiró a la silla de respaldo alto de oficina detrás de su escritorio. Deslizó el sujetador de sus brazos y luego colocó sus manos sobre la silla. La respiración de Alice se aceleró por las posibilidades que vinieron a su mente.

De repente, le dio una nalgada —Inclínate, chica. Estoy a punto de mostrarte que más puede hacer un hombre joven.

La picadura de la palmada rápidamente se transformó en calor que se deslizó hacia abajo y se centró en su coño. Alice gimoteó. Dios, un orgasmo y ya estaba preparada para otro. Oyó el sonido de la cremallera de Jasper mientras se despojaba de su pantalón. Intentó girar para así poder verlo, pero él rápidamente golpeó su trasero otra vez.

—Paciencia, mi señora. Hay mucho tiempo para eso más tarde.

El sonido de una envoltura de condón siendo rasgada se infiltró a través de la neblina erótica que llenó la mente de Alice. Bien, entonces era un seductor Boy Scout, siempre preparado. Al menos era lo bastante maduro para tener cuidado del asunto. Entonces el tiempo para pensar pasó mientras Jasper agarraba sus caderas y colocaba la cabeza de su palpitante polla en la entrada de su coño.

— ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer? Voy a joderte hasta que grites de éxtasis. Todavía hay algunos empleados por aquí. La puerta está sin seguro. ¿Acaso la idea de alguien descubriéndonos no sube las apuestas, dulce Alice? Sé que lo hace para mí. Estoy tan duro que parece que estoy a punto de explotar, pero antes de eso… —Con un duro empuje, se enterró profundamente en su coño.

Alice no necesitaba preparación adicional. Estaba ya bastante mojada de su orgasmo anterior. Aun si él era más grande de lo que había esperado. Le gustó cada parte de eso. Su circunferencia estirándola, su longitud llenándola. Sintió una satisfacción física de una clase que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo.

Arqueó sus caderas y tiró mientras él se retiraba y bombeaba en ella de nuevo. Su respiración se aceleró hasta que jadeaba por cada bocanada de aire fresco. Sus uñas se clavaron en la suave cubierta de la silla. Dejó caer su cabeza mientras se preparaba para cada empuje. Todo el tiempo Jasper la penetraba, duro y rápido, arrastrándose contra el agarre de los músculos de su coño luego llenándola con sensación renovada.

_Oh Cristo, le gustó eso._ Disfrutó de la palpitación de su cuerpo, los golpes de sus pelotas contra su trasero y el sonido de los cuerpos sudorosos moliéndose uno contra el otro. Entonces Jasper deslizó una mano por su cuerpo y dio un golpecito en su clítoris antes de recorrer con su dedo aquel manojo de nervios. El voltaje de tensión sexual en su cuerpo se elevó fuera de escala.

Un nuevo orgasmo atravesó a Alice. Más intenso, más fuerte que el primero. Sus músculos se apretaron. Su vientre se apretó. Sus piernas temblaron tanto que era una maravilla que no se deslizara al suelo en un charco acalorado de hormonas sin sentido. El sentimiento de fuego y energía se hizo tan intenso, Alice hizo la única cosa podía. Se dejó ir y permitió que la dominara.

— ¡Jasper!

Le enterró los dedos en sus caderas. Empujó en ella una última vez. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante y con un grito sordo en su hombro, se corrió, uniéndose a ella en el clímax más cataclismo que jamás había experimentado. Cuando las convulsiones de su cuerpo cesaron, excepto por las réplicas persistentes, las rodillas de Alice se doblaron. Ella terminó con su trasero desnudo sobre la alfombra, su espalda descansando contra el escritorio. Jasper se enroscó a su lado, su brazo se envolvió posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros y su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Alice no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar o la confesión que escapó de sus labios. —Mi Dios, eso fue el mejor sexo que alguna vez he tenido, y ni siquiera me has besado aún —echó un vistazo a su ropa regada en el suelo bajo la ventana y rio entre dientes.

—Hay mucho tiempo para eso, dulce Alice —le chasqueó su lengua en el pezón más cercano. Las puntas de sus pechos se endurecieron y el fuego atravesó su vientre. Ella tembló. Jesús.

_¿Otra vez?_ Me hago codiciosa con la edad. Arrastró los pies más cerca de Jasper, ignorando la alfombra que quemaba su trasero. —Tengo que decir una cosa, Jasper. Tienes algunos buenos movimientos, niño.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 3

Alice repasó las columnas que Jasper y ella habían publicado el pasado lunes. Tuvo que admitir que aún si deliberadamente había intentado refutar sus teorías o si simplemente había hecho lo que le pareció natural, él la había sorprendido. Eso sí, agradablemente.

No era lo suficientemente ingenua como para creer que lo que había ocurrido entre los dos unos días antes era otra cosa que pura fantasía. No había ninguna relación más allá del jugueteo sexual, que apenas podría ser considerado serio o romántico.

¿Entonces qué demonios había sido eso? Dejó de lado el tema que contenían ambas columnas y durante un breve momento deseó no haber dejado de fumar. Sólo pensar en su amistoso adversario, la hacía sentirse decadente e indulgente.

Le había visto a diario el resto de la semana y ninguno de los dos había reconocido que hubiera pasado algo, que se hubiesen visto el uno al otro desnudos y menos aún, que hubiesen tenido sexo en la oficina. Él había acudido a su mesa y ella a la de él, habían sido civilizados, incluso amistosos, pero ambos se mantuvieron cuidadosos, sin dejar traslucir nada.

De todos modos ella lo había pillado mirando en su dirección, el fuego de sus ojos, la transparente terquedad de su sonrisa, habían hecho mella en lugares que no había sentido en años. Incluso se habían rozado, el dorso de su mano había acariciando la suya. Una vez él, discretamente, había robado un momento mientras ella estaba de pie en la oficina de John. Una de sus manos había acariciado su culo, apretando levemente de paso, justo con la suficiente firmeza como para hacerle saber que no era ningún accidente.

Se frotó la cara, masajeándose las sienes y riéndose entre dientes. Sin maquillaje. No pensaba ir disfrazada a la reunión del sábado de John aún cuando Jasper estuviese allí. Le dejaría verla sin attrezzo, sin tacones, sin cosméticos, nada más que Alice en estado puro, carne sin adornos, tal como John llevaba años viéndola.

Justo era lo que necesitaba, tener a John con la mosca tras la oreja, al ver que ella se esforzaba de repente por mejorar su aspecto del fin de semana. Al instante se daría cuenta de que pasaba algo entre su empleado más antiguo y el nuevo.

Eso era importante, decidió, mantener todo tan casual y normal como fuese posible, así que se vistió como siempre y siguió su rutina habitual para reuniones improvisadas. Se detuvo en Starbucks a comprar cafés y comida, cogiendo un poco más para Jasper.

—No estaba segura de que preferirías —dijo, colocando la bandeja de bebidas encima de la mesa de reuniones que estaba entre ellos—. Así que traje lo que tomamos normalmente. Hay más crema y azúcar en la bolsa si quieres.

Para su consternación, en lugar de continuar manteniendo la imagen de que ellos dos sabían muy poco uno del otro, cosa cierta, Jasper comenzó a toquetear directamente delante de John.

—Tendremos que remediar nuestra carencia de conocimiento el uno del otro, en todo caso —sujetó una de las humeantes tazas y abrió la caja de pasteles—. Tan sólo avísame de cuando te gustaría comenzar a informarte...-Antes de que Alice pudiese sofocarlo, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, John se rio ampliamente.

—Jasper, acabas de dar en el clavo de por qué os he traído aquí hoy—. John seleccionó un pastel, cogiendo un café mientras les hacía una señal para que se sentasen.

—No tenéis ni idea de lo bien que estas pequeñas bromas entre vosotros han funcionado entre los lectores. —John señaló el montón de cartas de la esquina de la mesa—. Lo envían mujeres sobre todo y algún hombre, que más podemos pedir. Así que este es vuestro siguiente trabajo. Tenéis que unir vuestras dos cabezas y escribir sobre vuestras experiencias personales acerca de salir con personas de edad diferente.

— ¿Qué? —Alice casi deja caer su café.

—Ya me has oído. No me importa con quienes hayáis estado, solo necesito que os ocupéis del trabajo. Quiero una columna para la semana que viene sobre lo que es en realidad estar con un hombre más joven —hizo un movimiento de barrido con las manos yendo de Alice a Jasper—. O —invirtió el amplio gesto—, lo que has aprendido de una mujer de la edad de Alice —John tosió—. No te ofendas, Mamá Ali.

—No me ofendo. —Gilipollas. Alice miró airadamente a Jasper, quien se cubrió los labios con una servilleta. Mierda, probablemente para reírse disimuladamente. Esta vez ella abarcó a ambos con una mirada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con esto, Alice? —La voz de John era sincera y sin ganas de polémica.

—Por supuesto que no. Creo que es una gran idea. —Vaya par de idiotas. Alice nunca había huido de una buena historia, pero esto era personal. Si ella escribiera como realmente se sintió, Jasper haría una de dos cosas. Él se creería que era muy importante y ella se sentiría expuesta, no sólo ante sus lectores, si no peor aún, ante él. O él correría como un conejo asustado.

Joder, Joder, Joder, Joder, Joder.

—Bueno —John rozó sus manos juntas entonces y los miró—. He aquí. Quise que termináramos esto con una comida, pero tengo que cancelar el almuerzo hoy. Vosotros dos podéis continuar sin mí. Tengo otra reunión, y luego mi mujer se une a mi quincuagésimo cumpleaños que es la semana que viene, y ella quiere ir de compras. —John endureció la mandíbula—. Mi cumpleaños, pero de algún modo ya sabía que esto terminaría costándome dinero.

Alice y Jasper rieron indulgentemente. John los miró perturbado. — ¿Qué? ¿Estáis todavía aquí? —Él se puso de pie y agitó sus manos en despedida—. Manos a la obra. Os veré el lunes para un informe. Podéis decirme entonces como procederéis —los echó: — Largo. Tengo una charla con Carlisle aproximadamente en diez minutos, y tengo que visitar primero el baño.

Antes que pudieran marcharse, sin embargo, John chasqueó sus dedos. —Ah, olvidé decírtelo, Jasper. Tu padre llamó antes: te visitará el lunes. .-Alice no estuvo segura de lo que acababa de ocurrir porque John paseó casualmente por el pasillo después del anuncio, pero Jasper miraba como si acabara de tragarse un zurullo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó ella.

-¿John conoce a tu padre? -Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Parecía luchar por las palabras. —Yo… yo había olvidado que ellos se conocían el uno al otro.

Alice frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo podrías olvidar algo así?

.Esto no estaba lo primero en mi mente, ¿de acuerdo? —él cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró...-Mira, lo siento estallé.

—No te preocupes .aún así, eso la hizo asombrarse.

Alice y Jasper salieron de la habitación y entraron en el pasillo. Él giró y la estudió un momento antes de sonreír ampliamente — ¿Quieres que hagamos una tormenta de ideas?

—Algo me dice que no son nuestras ideas lo que tienes en mente. —Alice dobló los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Te das cuenta de que podría llevar a cabo esta investigación con otras personas?

Por una fracción de segundo, la cara de Jasper se nubló, y si ella no se equivocaba, una mirada absoluta de celos arrugó su hermosa cara. Entonces él sonrió otra vez. —No creo que eso sea necesario, ¿verdad?

Alice no pudo reprimir una risa. —Jasper, ¿a dónde va esto? —ante su ceño extrañado, ella siguió con un barrido expresivo de sus brazos.

-Esto. Nuestra unión de cuerpos y almas. ¿Esto no puede ir a ninguna parte?, entonces ¿para qué?

—El punto, Alice, —entonó él, moviéndose hacia ella—, es que nosotros podríamos trabajar bien juntos, tanto en la cama y como fuera de ella. ¿Por qué echas agua fría sobre una idea buena antes de que arraigue?

—Tengo casi cincuenta años.

Él levantó una ceja. —Yo soy Acuario.

Ella le siguió la corriente, actuando como si él acabara de confirmar lo que ella había insinuado. —Lo tienes. Estamos condenados desde el principio. Yo soy Libra, y dos personas flojas como nosotros sólo producirían la anarquía o la cólera.

—Alice, coge tu bolso y entra en el maldito coche.

— ¿El tuyo o el mío?

—El tuyo. Tú eres mejor conductora y esta es tu ciudad.

Alice caminó unos pocos metros entonces se paró. — ¿Me estás dando órdenes, Jasper?

Él abrió su boca para hablar entonces gruñó y se rio. — ¿Podrás superarlo tú misma y a esa lista de mierda? Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu vena competitiva.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Jasper cogió su mano. —Tengo hambre.

Ella se paro, pero él salió, tirando de ella. —Jasper espera. Donde…

—Tú eres la de Kansas, tú me dices. ¿Algo que huela a pescado?..-Alice leyó el posible doble sentido y casi se ahogó. —No me mires.

Jasper casi se dobló con la risa. —Chica, quise decir Langosta Roja o algún otro lugar que sirvan gambas, langostas, ostras y almejas.

Seguro que sí. Alice mentalmente pesó las posibilidades entonces enumeró el cuarto punto de su lista de frustraciones sexuales causadas por el animal masculino. Tal vez él estaba diciendo la verdad. Uno podría esperar.

Querido Dios. Carlisle sabía que él era el hijo de John hale. Jasper enterró su cara en sus manos un momento. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que lo sabía? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada hasta ahora? ¿Era un lapsus el que Carlisle siquiera mencionara a John?_

Jasper deseó no haber concebido nunca el desafío. Primero, él se había puesto en la posición de tener que confrontar con alguien que le daría un plazo para su dinero en todo momento. Superar a Alice no sería el paseo por el parque que él con arrogancia se había imaginado. Segundo, ahora él tenía que competir con su padre, y él estaba seguro que Alice había trabajado para su padre todo el tiempo, los dos seguramente se conocían. ¿Habrían hablado de él? Dudaba que su padre alguna vez hubiera tenido motivo para mencionarlo, pero aún así. Y tercero_, ¿y si estaba con Alice y se encontraran con su padre?_ Él gimió de sólo pensarlo.

Además, no quería compartir el tiempo que pasara con ella. Pocas mujeres que él conociera eran lo bastante seguras como para ser vistas fuera de sus dormitorios, mucho menos en público, sin maquillaje y en vaqueros. Y ella, haciéndolo, se veía híper caliente. Sincera y segura de sí misma, Alice lo ponía nervioso.

Ella era tan sexy como el pecado, y también cálida, acogedora y confortable como un pastel de manzana casero. Ella era amante y madre, y no le daba asco para nada. Esto le hacía preguntarse por su propia ética. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acostándose con la madre que había perdido durante la niñez? ¿Qué coño estás pensando, Jasper? _Se miró fijamente en el espejo del servicio del restaurante que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Él había ido allí tanto como para aliviarse como para ganar perspectiva.

Sí, él podría escribir la columna basada a la vez en su imaginación y en su limitada experiencia con una mujer en Nueva York con quien él pasó un cómodo mes en su último año en la universidad. Ella le había dado una experiencia estimulante aprendiendo a cómo satisfacer a una mujer más mayor que él. Nora sabía exactamente lo que quería y lo había exigido tanto en la cama como fuera, eso último había agriado la relación.

Alice, sin embargo, no hacía exigencias. Ella parecía transigir en las pequeñas cosas, como dónde comer, pero él se preguntaba sobre sus botones calientes, los factores desencadenantes que lo sofocarían en el caso que decidiera hacer algo que ella desaprobara. La última cosa que él quería era hacerle daño y carecía de la experiencia con ella como para saber exactamente lo que le podría causar dolor.

María había sido una absoluta perra que le hacía sentir culpable siempre que él la decepcionaba. Ella le había hecho sentir inútil si él la dejaba tomar la delantera, mandón si él se afirmaba y grosero si él quería hablar de sus diferencias.

Él miró fijamente su reflejo, psicoanalizándose a sí mismo para hacer frente a Alice el resto del fin de semana. Él probaría las aguas antes de ir más lejos. Él vería lo compatibles que eran de fuera del dormitorio, si todo lo que tenían era una relación sexual y ver si ella se sentía a gusto con ello, él estaba satisfecho o si pararía en seco antes de que cualquiera de ellos se hiciera daño.

Con un último vistazo, se reafirmó que no era un punk con cara de niño que busca una dosis de mamita, y agarró su cartera antes de volver a la mesa para encontrarla. Él descubrió su mesa. Ella ya había colocado su visa encima del delgado estuche encuadernado en piel que sostenía la cuenta.

Jasper colocó el suyo propio sobre el de ella. —Me gustaría ir a medias… —se detuvo antes de añadir las cuatro palabras que querría, si te parece bien. Imposible sonar autoritario si era demasiado educado.

Alice rio intensamente y asintió con la cabeza. —Claro. Me parece bien.

Jasper dio un suspiro de alivio, él no la había decepcionado. Miró profundamente sus ojos y se encontró cayendo. Alice acarició su mano. —Tú ganas ésta, Jasper. —su voz era suave y dulce, sin burla.

Él frunció el ceño. — ¿Otra vez?

—Y otra y otra. —ella se rio, su normal tono guasón tomó el centro de la escena cuando ella guiñó el ojo.

—Listilla.

Ella se rio tontamente. —No pude resistirme. Tú ganas en el número cinco. No eres pobre —ella se encogió de hombros—. Me has demostrado que estoy equivocada.

Jasper sacudió su cabeza. —Juro, que no estaba pensando en la lista. —Lo sé. Es por eso que voy a follarte hasta perder la razón en cuanto estemos fuera de aquí...-Esta vez fue él quien se río. — ¿Tú casa o la mía?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 4

— ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy sin blanca? —Jasper echó un vistazo a la cocina de Alice cuando entraron en la casa por el garaje. Como la suya, su vivienda reflejaba su alma de escritora, sólo que su escritorio estaba colocado en lo que parecía haber sido un comedor formal hacía tiempo. Su área de escritura estaba en una habitación aparte.

—Creo que unas cuantas décadas de trabajar cara al público y el criar a tres hijos me califican como una buena jueza de carácter.

— ¿Tres, eh? —Él curioseó echándole un buen vistazo a los libros de cocina que estaban en la isleta central de la cocina mientras ella sacaba dos copas de cristal y una botella fresca de vino.

—Tres niños, cuatro nietos. ¿No te hace cagarte de miedo? —ella le alargó el vino y abrió un cajón. Tomando un sacacorchos, se lo ofreció también—. ¿Te importa? Soy una torpe.

—Tú me haces cagarme de miedo, con o sin ataduras. —Jasper se puso en plan camarero mientras Alice rebuscaba entre sus armarios y refrigerador buscando algo de picar. Cuando hubo servido el vino, ella había llenado una bandeja con unas pocas galletas saladas, rebanadas del queso y frutos secos—. Nunca he estado casado —admitió él.

— ¿Y niños?

Jasper hizo una mueca. El tema que esperaba que no tocaran. —Ninguno que yo sepa.

Ella le echó un vistazo rápido. Por favor no. Él suplicó silenciosamente que ella cambiara de tema.

—Jasper… -Ahí va.

— ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de esta columna que se supone que vamos a hacer la semana que viene?

Él dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. —Estoy en el juego si tú también.

— ¡Eh! ya me conoces lo bastante bien como para saber que no me echaré atrás.

Jasper rodeó la isleta del centro y dejó encima sus bebidas. Tomó la bandeja de sus manos y la colocó también en la isleta. — ¿Decías en serio lo de hacer investigación?

—Absolutamente. ¿No crees que necesitemos saber más sobre el tema?

— ¿Te refieres el uno al otro? —Él levantó una ceja—. ¿O a escribir?

Los dedos de Alice tiraron de los bajos de la camisa de él, sacándosela de los pantalones. —Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente buenos en lo nuestro como para no necesitar lecciones de gramática —ella desabotonó su camisa y se inclinó para besar su estómago—. Desde luego, si sientes la necesidad de darle un poco de cera poética a tu sintaxis, sé mi invitado. Soy una puta de la palabrería.

— ¿Me está usted seduciendo, señorita Alice?

—Demonios, no. Te estoy mostrando cómo seducirme: lo que funciona conmigo.

Él asintió. —La comida —Dios, ella estaba increíble con esos vaqueros. Con ese cuerpo. Con esa cara.

—Eso, más sexo y oscuro vino tinto… mmm —Alice se lamió los labios y luego enganchó un dedo en uno de los extremos de su cinturón—. Tendrás suerte si sales vivo de aquí. Ah, no me mires tan sorprendido. ¿No eras tú el que dijo que le gustaba un poco pervertidlo? —ella le desabrochó el cinturón y lo enrolló en una de sus manos, inclinando su cabeza y mirándolo fijamente todo a lo largo de su magnífica nariz. Sus labios se elevaron en una amplia sonrisa y su lengua remojó sus labios.

—Alice —incluso su nombre sabía a sexo. Jasper bajó su cabeza y capturó sus labios—. Dulce Alice.

—No tan dulce —ella frunció los labios y dio un paso atrás, desabrochándose el cinturón y haciendo señas para que se cogiera a la isleta.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —oh joder, ella no iba a azotarlo, _¿verdad?_ Eso sería demasiado humillante. Él sonrió. Pero bueno, él le había pegado con la mano en el culo en la oficina aquella primera vez. Resignado, él hizo como le había pedido y suspiró. —Adelante.

Cuando nada pasó, escuchó atentamente, pensando que había oído el ruido de una cremallera. Entonces se dio vuelta para echar un vistazo a su cuerpo desnudo. — ¡Eh!

Ella lo empujó de nuevo contra la barra y lo puso mirando hacia delante. Él casi se avergonzó. —Lo siento. ¿Qué haces?

—Me desnudo. ¿Qué te pensabas que hacía?

Ella se rio. Entonces él oyó sus vaqueros golpeando el suelo y los sonidos que hacía saliéndose se ellos. La siguiente cosa que supo es que ella acariciaba su polla. Ésta se endureció al instante, apretándose contra sus vaqueros y gimió cuando sus dedos expertamente lo liberaron del confinamiento de su ropa. Ella los fue bajando despacio por sus caderas. Él podría sentir su aliento contra su espalda mientras ella bajaba por su cuerpo, arrastrándole los pantalones hasta los tobillos y ordenándole que se saliera.

Se los apartó y volaron por encima de su cabeza en su recorrido hacia el final de la mesa abatible que estaba delante de un par de puertas francesas, cuando ella los lanzo. Notó agradecido que las persianas estaban bajadas.

El culo de Jasper se tensó cuando le acarició las nalgas, arrastrando sus uñas por la piel, gorjeando suavemente y luego gimiendo cuando empezó a frotar su coño contra los muslos de él. Sus sedosos rizos le rozaban su cuerpo. Con cada caricia su polla ansiaba el tacto de ella sobre su piel.

Él empezó a hacer círculos con la cabeza entre sus hombros y susurró por encima de su hombro.

—Me estás volviendo loco, Alice.

— ¿Loco o solamente jodidillo?

—Loco como en ido, chiflado, y si no me besas pronto, juro que voy a perder la cabeza por completo.

Él oyó la súplica atormentada de su propia voz y no se preocupó de si parecía patético. Él la quería; no, él la necesitaba, y su barómetro emocional era lo suficientemente sofisticado como para reconocer la diferencia. Eso lo asustó.

_¿Cómo sabría de verdad si era química sexual lo que los tenía unidos o si era algo más que eso... una unión de almas? ¿Llegaría a ser capaz de conversación ella sin querer follársela? _

Él miró el único objeto en el que se podría concentrar, la parte de arriba de la isleta central, y se preguntó precisamente qué papel iban a jugar los muebles en los siguientes segundos. Pensar en eso le hizo reírse silenciosamente. Alice detuvo sus caricias. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Jasper contestó francamente. —Me preguntaba si alguna vez lograremos hacer el amor sobre una cama.

Ella resopló poco delicadamente. —Ya veo —entonces se separó a una distancia de él.

Jasper sintió una sensación infantil de abandono. —Oh, no hagas eso. No te pares —él se giró y la afrontó. Ella sofocaba una risa.

Jasper no se sintió precisamente digno estando de pie delante de ella desnudo de cintura para abajo, pero luego recordó que básicamente él la había puesto en la misma situación en la oficina, así que si se la estaba devolviendo se podía considerar juego limpio.

Se colocó las manos sobre las caderas y se apoyó en la isleta. —Así que...

Ella asintió, y la mirada que cruzó su cara aplastó sus dudas sobre si realmente ellos tenían una posibilidad o no.

—Alice.

— ¿Jasper?

—Hemos cruzado algunos límites, ¿verdad?

—Sip —sus ojos, que habían brillado con la alegría, estaban ahora más suaves, pero no en un sentido maternal. Contenían vulnerabilidad—. Jasper, tengo una cama.

Él apartó las ropas de ella de una patada y acortó la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Levantó sus manos y la tocó cauteloso, maravillándose en la sensación de poder mezclada con debilidad que emanaba de él. —Eres, probablemente, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

Alice negó con la cabeza. —No tienes por qué decir eso...-Jasper asintió. —Sí, sí tengo, porque es la pura verdad.

Durante un segundo, pareció que ella se ponía a la defensiva y se contuvo de precipitarse hacia ella, comprendiendo que lo siguiente que dijera sería el éxito o la ruina de lo suyo. — ¿Alice, sabes por qué no puedo apartar los ojos de ti? —Él midió sus palabras con cuidado—. Sé que cuando te miras en el espejo, te ves en todos tus años y etapas, sabes lo que hay ahí y cómo llegó hasta ahí.

— ¿Y tú qué ves cuando me miras? —le encaró ella valerosa.

—La Vía Láctea.

Si estaba bromeando, había logrado eliminar todo sentimentalismo. Con cara de póquer, su voz era la única indicación de que ella sentía cualquier emoción. — ¿Piensas en mi como en una tableta de chocolate?

—Tú eres un universo que quiero explorar. —Sus ojos, aquellas maravillosas ventanas a su alma, brillaron con un brillo que lo calentó por todas partes, y el último vestigio de autocontrol que le quedaba... desapareció... se esfumó. Él la cogió, aplastando sus labios contra los de ella.

Ella gimoteó y levantó sus brazos para rodearle el cuello. Jasper la agarró, sus manos trasladándose de su pelo a su culo ella gimió y, alarmado, se apartó, aligerando sus dedos apretados. — ¿Te he hecho daño?

— ¡Sí! —su voz era una angustiada admisión y él ansió protegerla, asegurarle que estaba a salvo, que él no tenía ninguna intención de causarle dolor, que la competición de mierda estaba terminada. Todo lo que él quería ahora era tenerla, darle, unirse con ella. Entonces el labio inferior de ella tembló y por un momento pareció histérica—. ¡No me importa, Jasper!

—Alice, ven aquí, nena —su toque fue más suave esta vez y ambos se rieron nerviosamente cuando él se levantó, alzándola del suelo con un brazo bajo sus piernas y otro brazo sosteniéndola por la espalda—. Dime dónde ir.

Ella lo dirigió por un corto laberinto de paredes y muebles que él apenas notó. Más bien intentaba desesperadamente concentrarse en no tropezarse con nada para no crearle un moratón a ninguno de los dos. La besó en la frente y abrió de una patada la puerta del dormitorio.

Él había omitido tópicos, no parecía que fuera un capricho para él y ella no podía pensar en una razón sólida para no acostarse con él otra vez, incluso si esto le costaba uno o dos corazones rotos. Aunque los motivos de Jasper no estaban en cuestión: era su propio deseo lo que la asustaba tanto. El hombre era como un opiáceo. Ella estaba más allá de ansiarlo, más bien lo necesitaba y no podía racionalizar sus sentimientos hacia él y empezaba a importarle un pimiento.

Así que sus amigos se reirían de ella y sus hijos le darían problemas. Bueno, dos de los tres. Su hija le echaría una hojeada a su tío bueno de veinte pocos y entendería inmediatamente. No debido a su belleza encantadora. Ella vería la pasión en sus ojos, la facilidad con la que él hablaba y actuaba.

Movimiento arriesgado. Eso era lo que la preocupaba. Tenía miedo de que si seguía conteniendo sus emociones, perdería el sentimiento que alimentaba su alma. Jasper.

Aunque como con todo, había una cara B. Estaba preocupada porque si no era cautelosa podría volverla descuidada, imprudente y si había aprendido algo en su casi medio siglo de vida era que abandonarse por completo era una idiotez a menos que estuviera malditamente segura de que había una red de seguridad cerca en caso de que cayera demasiado rápido y demasiado duro.

Él la puso con cuidado sobre la cama y se movió para echarse detrás de ella. — ¿Alice, te parece bien que nos quedemos como estamos un momento? —él se acurrucó alrededor de ella, haciendo la cuchara.

— ¿De verdad te gusta abrazar? —preguntó ella, besando la mano que acariciaba su cara.

— ¿Quieres saber un secreto? La mayor parte de hombres lo hacen. Sólo que nos da miedo que penséis que somos débiles. Tenemos clavada en la frente la máxima de que hay que ser fuertes, desde el momento en el que empezamos a respirar hasta el en que lo hacemos por última vez.

Ella meditó por un momento. No le sonaba a filosofía de un hombre dominante. Tampoco sonaba como lo que le daba miedo, el número cinco de su lista. Jasper, como siempre, cayó en algún sitio entre las grietas de sus teorías.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Jasper?

Él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y durante un momento no supo si la había oído. Entonces él se aclaró la garganta. —No estoy seguro. Esto es bastante nuevo para mí.

— ¿Ya te estás arrepintiendo?

—Jamás —él la abrazó y le besó la frente—. Solamente pensaba que puede que hayamos empezado con juerga y juegos, uno de nosotros, vale, de acuerdo, yo... estaba intentando demostrar algo. ¿Pero ahora? Estoy listo para admitir que estoy aprendiendo más de lo que enseño.

— ¡Ja! No, no te creas que lo tengas todo vendido, niño.

—No me llames eso.

Ella se echó para atrás para unir su mirada a la de él. —Pero tú eres un niño. Comparado conmigo…

—Comparado contigo soy alto, también, pero no te oigo llamándome Hombre Ascensor o Altura Kilométrica o cualquier cosa que refiera a esa parte en particular de mi persona.

— ¿Hombre Ascensor?

—Ah, no importa —dijo él con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Los chicos piensan las cosas en términos de superhéroes. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, dame tiempo.

Alice se puso nerviosa. —Buena idea. Propongo darte, darme, darnos, darle a todo esto... tiempo.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ponerse de cara a él, con su cabeza apoyada en una almohada, la de él en la otra. Había compartido la cama en esta casa con un marido. Había cuidado a sus hijos, pasado cientos de noches sola una vez que su marido había muerto y los hijos habían crecido. Pero no se había vuelto a despertar junto a un rostro amado desde entonces. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo sería despertarse y ver a Jasper.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él.

—En el desayuno. —Bueno, era sólo una mentirijilla.

— ¿En serio? Yo estaba pensando en la cena. En el postre, para ser exactos.

Ella rodó sobre su espalda mientras él se subía encima de ella, mirándola a la cara. Contrólate, Alice. Deja de pensar en la diferencia de edad. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, intentando encontrar un motivo para no involucrarse más con él, pero los pasos mentales que iban de follarlo a amarlo eran infernalmente resbaladizos. De todos modos era difícil de imaginarse a Jasper en cualquier edad excepto la que tenía ahora. No quería pensar en él como un niño, sería demasiado agror. Tampoco quería pensar en él con la edad de ella, porque eso significaba que ella sería considerablemente más vieja y...

Pues entonces deja de pensar en nada de eso, ¡tontorrona! .Él le ahorró el problema de preparar una excusa para no hacerlo. —Nena, no me preocupa.

— ¿Perdón?

Él se inclinó hacia ella. —Lo que sea que te está impidiendo disfrutar de esto, no me importa una mierda.

Ella lo encontró a mitad de camino. —A mí tampoco. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Su respuesta fue sellar sus labios uniéndolos. — ¿Piensas que tendremos bastante material para esa columna la semana que viene? Ella se acurrucó contra él y sintió su erección. —Digo que sigamos investigando y a ver qué surge —su mano se deslizó bajo las sabanas para sentir su polla—. Pero si a ti te lleva una semana el hacerlo...

Él le hizo cosquillas despiadadamente. — ¿No te has enterado? Esta es una de las maravillas de los hombres jóvenes, nena. Eso no nos toma tanto tiempo.

Alice no se pudo resistir a azuzarlo. —Sí, pero hombres de más edad aguantan más tiempo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Tengo a tu viejo justo aquí! —Jasper se puso a horcajadas, insinuándose primero en la coyuntura de sus muslos, luego con la cabeza de la polla martirizando sus labios vaginales, separándolos—. Los viejos duran más tiempo —la imitó

-¿Quién quiere joder a un viejo durante mucho tiempo, Alice? ¿Tú? —él se hundió en su interior justo mientras ella se reía a gritos. Alice echó las manos hacia atrás para agarrarse del cabezal de hierro y gritó, meneándose gozosamente mientras Jasper deslizaba su enorme polla dentro y fuera de su coño con movimientos expertos, sus caderas girando rítmicamente.

Ella se soltó de la cama y lo agarró por el culo, asiéndose de él como de la vida. Lo sentía fuerte, poderoso, joven y vibrante, y eso era exactamente como él la hacía sentir. Viva y exuberante, con una absoluta y regeneradora libertad sexual a su alcance.

Las manos de Jasper buscaron las suyas y se las mantuvo justo por encima de la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos mientras su cuerpo se hinchaba dentro del de ella, bombeando hasta que Alice pensó que gritaría por su liberación.

—Mi polla está tan dura por ti —él hociqueó su mejilla y le mordisqueó la oreja, susurrando las palabras que le hicieron contraer los músculos—. Adoro cómo se siente tu coño, tan dulce, tan caliente. Córrete para mí, Alice. Déjame saber que eres mía, por lo menos por hoy. Córrete... córrete, nena.

Alice se sacudió y luego se hizo añicos. No pudo hacer nada más que correrse, no con esa bestia sexy que tenía entre sus brazos hablándole guarradas. Se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza. Este hombre era vergonzoso, audaz, completamente engreído y no le importaba una mierda lo que salía de su boca, o lo que metía en ella, a juzgar por su sexo de antes.

Ella le tocó las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre te hizo correrte así de fuerte, chica? Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué va mal? —él se aguantó sobre sus codos, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

—Ni una maldita cosa, y mira que la he buscado.

Jasper rodó saliéndose de ella y le dio un cachete en el culo y luego la colocó en el hueco de su brazo, con su polla, todavía rígida, descansando contra su barriga. —Ahí va otra vez. ¿Preferirías que estuviera tomando algo para la disfunción eréctil, o para la presión arterial, cualquier cosa que me hiciera parecer más viejo de lo que soy?

—Dios, no. Si así fuera estaríamos muertos los dos si tuviéramos sexo como este todo el tiempo.

—Que lo podríamos tener si bajaras la guardia y dejaras de preocuparte por los y si...

Él alargó el brazo para detenerla al ver que iba a levantarse. — ¿Dónde vas?

—Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres helado?

—Claro. Aunque preferiría comerte a ti.

Alice se salió de la cama y cruzó la habitación en dirección a la cocina. —Hay un jacuzzi justo fuera de mi dormitorio, si te apetece remojarte. Podría relajarte y calmar un poco de esa energía que tienes. Dios sabe que me daría un respiro.

Ella lo oyó reír en silencio cuando se dio la vuelta y se marchó. ¿Qué coño voy a hacer con él? Abrió la puerta del congelador y miró dentro detenidamente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a comprar para uno que todo el helado que tenía era de medio kilo o de un cuarto y ninguno de ellos estaba sin tocar. Había tomado un poco de cada uno de los cuatro sabores.

Camino Pedregoso2. Definitivamente le pegaba a su relación. Colega Loco3, otro. Alice cogió esos más sus sabores favoritos Ben y Jerry, Medio Cocido4 y Crème Brûlée5.

Armada con los dulces y un par de cucharas plateadas, regresó con Jasper. Él estaba ya en el jacuzzi y sonreía abiertamente como un maníaco.

— ¿Quieres ayuda? —él ofreció ambas manos. Alice destapó los contenedores y le dio dos, clavando su cuchara en uno de ellos.

Jasper estudió las etiquetas. —Escogiste éste deliberadamente —sostenía el primero que le había dado.

—No, en realidad, el Medio Cocido es el mío. El tuyo es el Colega Loco —ella dio un paso dentro del jacuzzi e intercambió los contenedores con él, el cartón frío contra su piel, con el agua caliente acariciándole la cintura y los pechos al sentarse frente a Jasper—. Lo siento, pero ya los he probado todos. Son los restos.

— ¿Detecto sarcasmo? —él hundió su cuchara en el primero y luego en el otro—. Levántate y date la vuelta. Tienes algo en la espalda.

— ¿Qué? —Alice se puso de pie sin mucho equilibrio e hizo como le había pedido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo qué era lo que había visto cuando sintió el golpe frío de una cuchara de helado deslizarse por entre sus hombros y luego el cuerpo de Jasper presionando contra el suyo.

—Esto —él lamió el dulce mejunje mientras caía por su columna. Sus brazos estaban extendidos, manteniendo alejados de la burbujeante agua los contenedores que ella le había dado y bajó su cuerpo para seguir el rastro de helado en su recorrido hacia su coño.

Alice no tardó nada en clavar la cuchara en uno de sus propios contenedores y en girarse para golpearle el pecho con un pegote de la congelada mezcla.

— ¡Oh-oh! ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? —Jasper se elevó y colocó su pecho delante de ella. Alice hizo como él había hecho y trazó un camino abajo y a través de su cuerpo, su lengua siguiendo al ahora deshecho postre.

Ella nunca había sido una gourmet, obligada a probar y escribir sobre productos de alimentación de varios lugares, y nunca había tenido un fetiche, excepto por la compulsión de comprar sandalias caras el primer verano después de su divorcio. Pero ahora…

— ¡Ah! ¡Eso está frío! —ella tembló cuando otra cucharada de helado aterrizó en su hombro y cayó a plomo en la hendidura entre sus pechos.

Jasper tarareó contra su piel mientras la lavaba y la lamía, saboreando el poste con su lengua, mirando hacia arriba y riéndose o diciendo de tanto en tanto—: Mme. No te imaginas lo bien que sabe cuando la mantequilla de cacahuete chocolateada se mezcla con sabrosas tetas, digooooo, sabores.

El pezón en cuestión zumbaba con cada movimiento rápido de la lengua de Jasper y la sensación pasó rápidamente a su centro húmedo y desatendido. Como si le leyera la mente, Jasper levantó la cabeza y bajó las manos, dejando caer el helado y la cuchara detrás de ella. Le agarró el culo y la atrajo hacia él, insinuando su polla en el vértice entre sus muslos.

Alice jadeó cuando su polla pulsó contra ella. — ¡Jasper! —miró a su alrededor y, aunque estaban solos, el sólo pensar en alguien curioseando a través de sus cortinas o persianas observándolos...

Él se rio y la levantó en sus brazos. —Deja el helado por ahora. Vamos a ducharnos. Luego querré otra probada una vez que sea Alice al cien por cien quien esté entre mis brazos.

Alice al principio se sintió ultrajada, luego picada y finalmente encantada por los sentimientos de libertad que Jasper le insufló. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió nutrida cuando jugueteaban, sin miedo mientras ampliaban sus zonas cómodas y Jasper tiraba de sus límites. Sabía que podría pedir cualquier cosa que necesitara o quisiera de él, que podrían ser aventureros o mansos, lascivos o cariñosos.

Él no esperó a que se hubieran duchado antes de degustarla de nuevo, amándola con su lengua como si su clítoris fuera un delicado bocado que se derretía en su boca, saboreando cada inhalación, lamedura o delicado mordisqueo que le daba, ya fuera juguetón o serio.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él, una vez que la hubo llevado de vuelta a la cama y hubiera bebido hasta llenarse de sus cremosos jugos.

Ella le pasó los dedos por su pelo y suspiró profundamente. —Estaba pensando en que tal vez me gusta ser mala contigo.

Él besó tiernamente su muslo interior. —Bien, ya que ninguno de nosotros es adulto en esta relación, supongo que tomaré el papel y te daré permiso para ser mala. —Él se alzó para besarla profundamente en los labios—. Sé tan mala como quieras, cuando quieras serlo. Incluso te ayudaré si no se te ocurre cómo serlo.

2 Lit. Rocky Road, helado de chocolate con nueces y nubes de caramelo (N. de la T.)

3 Lit. Nutty Buddy, helado de chocolate, vainilla y cacahuetes (N. de la T.)

4 Lit. Half Baked, helado de chocolate, vainilla, galletitas y trocitos de Browny, algonaaada calorico (N. de la T.)

5 En francés en el original. Es helado de Crema Catalana (N. de la T.)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias hermosa Beta: Valeria Lezcano por seguir asesorándome en las historias.**_

_**Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto al mundo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y visitas.**_

_**Disfruten el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**XOXO.**_

CAPITULO 5

Jasper la sostuvo fuerte, tiernamente, no queriendo liberarla. — ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiéramos quedarnos en la cama todo el día?

— ¿Más investigación? —le tomó el pelo ella.

—Bien, como dije, los hombres jóvenes realmente tienen su utilidad.

Ella acarició su pecho y asintió. —Pues sí. Sólo que yo jamás había estado con uno así.

— ¿Nunca?

Ella suspiró. —Tuve un rollito con uno hace mucho tiempo. Él quería ir en serio, tener una relación estable, pero daba igual lo que él dijera, yo sabía que él quería hijos y yo ya había criado una familia —ella tragó con fuerza.

Jasper aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar de la preocupación implícita que le notó en la voz —Alice, yo no puedo tener hijos.

Ella pareció impresionada. — ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió. —No hay nada mal, solamente un recuento de esperma bajo. Y eso es lo que me ha impedido ponerse demasiado serio con alguien hasta ahora. La mayor parte de mujeres mi edad o más jóvenes en algún momento desean hijos y no hay ninguna garantía de que yo pudiera engendrar uno.

— ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso? —ella le cogió las manos y las atrajo hacia sus labios.

—Ya me he hecho a la idea. Imagino que tengo los suficientes niños en la cabeza como para estar ocupado —él intentó quitarle hierro al tema, pero luego decidió hablar en serio—. Al principio me jorobaba. Ahora que ya me he hecho a la idea, estoy bien.

—Bueno. Es la relación inicial y no si puedes o no dejar a una mujer embarazada, lo que debería ser el tema principal, de todos modos. —Alice lo besó y luego se bajó de la cama.

Se fue de puntillas a la puerta y colocó la oreja contra la madera, esperando oír la conversación, sintiéndose una mierda por escuchar a escondidas, pero tenía que saber.

Alice abrazó a su amiga y colega. —Gracias por venir. Tengo el regalo en el armario del pasillo —ella introdujo a Lilian en la casa—. John estará súper sorprendido.

—Probablemente enfadado, además —Lilian se rio silenciosamente—. Aunque creo que en el fondo espera que alguien la monte bien grande para este cumpleaños.

—Bien, el Iguana es su restaurante favorito, así que debería estar contento. Tener los regalos ya allí nos evitará delatarnos. Eres un sol por ir recogiendo los regalos.

—No es que no fuera a verlos si los apilaba en mi oficina —se rio Lilian—. Últimamente ha estado muy raro. Espero que sea lo de cumplir cincuenta todo lo que le está preocupando.

—Es eso. Ya conoces a John. Parece una vieja quejándose de su mala salud. Tanto si fuera su próstata o un padrastro, John nos lo haría saber. Alice sacó la caja envuelta en papel de la parte de arriba del armario en el pasillo y se la dio a Iris.

—Pelotas de golf con su nombre grabado. Conseguí un buen trato.

Lilian agarró el paquete con ambos brazos. —Sabes que John vuela esta noche, ¿verdad?..- Alice asintió. — ¿Por qué ahora, en mitad del mes?..-Lilian se recolocó y alargó su mano izquierda.

Alice chilló, encantada. Ambas mujeres irrumpieron en risitas tontas. — ¡Ah, cariño, estoy tan feliz por ti! —Alice abrazó a la mujer más baja— ¿Lo vais a anunciar en la fiesta de John?

—No realmente. John quiere ver a su hijo.

— ¿En serio? —Alice preguntó, sorprendida—. Bien, ya era hora.

—Ya era hora para los dos. John tiene que reducir la velocidad, parar y oler las flores y tener unas cuantas conversaciones corazón a corazón con...

Ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta cuando oyeron un ruido al final del pasillo. A Alice le pareció como si Jasper se hubiera caído del escritorio.

Lilian echó un vistazo a las ropas apiladas en el suelo justo dentro de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina. Jadeó. — ¡Oh! —Entonces bajó la voz—. Alice, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías compañía?

—Porque quería hablar contigo, ver cómo estabas —Alice tomó la mano de Iris y volvió a mirar el anillo—. Es agradable verte así de feliz.

Lilian la abrazó. — ¡Tengo que irme corriendo pero... estoy feliz, Alice! Más feliz que jamás en la vida —suspiró—. Ojalá Jasper me aceptara. Tenemos edades parecidas, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé —Alice sonrió—. No te preocupes por eso.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Lilian, Alice oyó los pasos de Jasper detrás de ella y se giró para encararlo. Ya era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? —estaba más sorprendido que enfadado.

—Lo sabía.

— ¿Cuándo?

Ella sonrió. —Bueno, tardé unas horas.

Las piernas de Jasper parecieron ceder. Se agarró de la isleta central. — ¿Horas? Bueno, ahora sí me siento estúpido.

—No lo hagas. No es eso. —Alice se apartó de la puerta y fue hacia él. Miró hacia abajo—. Lindo mástil el que tiene ahí, marinero.

—Parece que estuviera roto —Jasper echó un vistazo solemnemente a su ahora fláccida polla.

—Muy pronto lo repararemos —ella se acurrucó contra él, recordando que el culo de él estaba contra la encimera.

Jasper se mordisqueó su labio superior—. ¿Te importaría decirme cuándo tenías intención de contármelo?..-Alice sacudió su cabeza. —No era cosa mía traerlo a colación.

—Es verdad.

— ¡Ey, nada de sarcasmos!

Jasper gruñó y besó sus labios rápidamente, con fuerza. —Maldición, mujer. Podrías haberme avisado.

—Tu padre me pidió que le fuera echando un ojo al chico nuevo que iba a trabajar en la oficina. Antes de que te cabrees, tienes que recordar que John y yo hemos sido amigos desde antes de que tú fueras un picor en sus pantalones.

— ¿Y?

—Y que no te ofendas. Eres su hijo, no importa cuántos años cumplas él siempre te amará y te cuidará o tendrá a alguien de confianza haciéndolo.

—Perdóname si eso no me consuela mucho, Alice, saber que a la mujer que amo le pidieron que me hiciera de Babysitter.

Ambos parpadearon. A Alice se le secó la garganta. —Wow.

—Se me escapó. Lo siento —Jasper hizo una mueca.

—Bien, ya vale de esta mierda. Para justo aquí —Alice estaba de pie con las manos sobre caderas—. Si pides perdón por amarme, Jasper, te mostraré lo que es verdadero comportamiento juvenil —ella se echó a reír—. Giraré el artículo número seis sobre tu maldita oreja.

Eso funcionó. La incomodidad de Jasper pareció derretirse. — ¿Esto significa que podrías reconsiderar tu postura sobre el número siete?

—No tientes tu suerte. ¿Recuerdas tu propio número siete? No hagas del matrimonio más de lo que es —aunque sonreía abiertamente mientras lo decía—. Pasó a paso, día a día.

—Beso a beso —él alargó la mano hacia ella—. Si prometo ser un buen chico delante de mi padre, ¿está bien si soy un chico malo contigo?

—No he azotado a nadie desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Jasper, pero haré una excepción en tu caso, si eso es lo que quieres.

—Perra.

—Mocoso.

Alice se acurrucó contra él y acarició su incipiente erección. — ¿Crees qué alguna vez lograremos estar tan cómodos entre nosotros en público como lo estamos en privado?

Jasper le agarró el culo con ambas manos y la atrajo más cerca. — ¿Cómodos, Alice? Nos haces sonar como un par de zapatos muy gastados, pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, te follaré delante de la oficina de correos si es preciso para demostrar que te adoro.

—No estoy lista para hacerlo tan público, cariño, y tú no tienes nada que probar.

Ella saltó a sus brazos y con sus piernas le rodeó la cintura. Jasper la apoyó en la isleta de la cocina y rozó su coño con su polla.

— ¿Jasper?

— ¿Sí, nena?

—Yo también te amo.

_**Fin **_

_**HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE:**_

_**Lynn Cash –**_

_**Pecados y Redenciones**_


End file.
